The purpose of this study is to develop a stratified cultured keranocyte graft to be used on ulcers and non-healing wounds. The graft will be optimized with regard to: 1. culture of autologous keratinocytes in monolayer which are subsequently grown as stratified cultures. 2. the appropriate dressing following graft placement. 3. optimal preparation of the wound to receive the graft. The goal of the clinical investigation is to develop a convenient graft from cultured keratinocytes.